The Night of the Truth
by Sculder1013
Summary: What happen when the cameras were turn off in the "Truth"?
1. Night of the Truth

**I do not own these characters. Chris Cater owns and have all right to these characters.**

This is my first Fanfic, so tell me what you think. I hope you all like it.

Setting: Roswell, New Mexico. Raining outside and it was nighttime.

What happen after the cameras turn off in the "Truth"?

Mulder and Scully are holding each other in their arms thinking about what just happened to them a few hours early. Scully knew she made the right choice on running away with Mulder because she loved him so much for the past year that he was gone. She missed him so much that she could not focus at work because all she was thinking of was him and how to be with him some day. She missed his warm smile and his soft touch whenever he gives her a hug and kiss. She was so lonely with out her love of her life. But all that changed because she is now here lying next to Mulder holding him close to her and feeling his warm body next to her. She wants to be in Mulder arms forever and never leave.

"Mulder, I can't believe we're here together, I've always dream of this ever since you left" Scully said as she drew closer to Mulder.

"I know Scully, when I was hiding I was thinking about you and William the whole time." Mulder said while stroking his hand up and down Scully's back, "I miss you guys so much that sometimes I would try to find a way to go back to you and William and forget all the reasons why I was going into hiding."

"I wish you did come back to me and William and forget about hiding. I miss you so much and all I can think about is you." Scully said while stroking his hand with hers.

"I love you guys so much that I wanted you guys to be safe and not be harmed. I don't know what I would do to myself if I had lose you guys"

Scullystarted to tear up, "Mulder, you did lose your son and I'm so sorry about that. It was the hardest thing to do, and you weren't here so I had to make the hardest decision I ever had to make in my life. I was afraid that you never would forgive me"

"Scully, You had to do what you had to do and I love you more for it, but I didn't lose my son. William will always be in my heart and memories, plus I see him in you everyday."

"Oh Mulder... I do love you so much" Scullymoved and gave Mulder a passionate kiss on his lips. Mulder return the gesture and they made tender and passionate love all night.


	2. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Scully woke up thinking it was all a dream and she was back in her apartment alone, but when she heard the shower on she realize it wasn't a dream and started smiling in the belief that Mulder was in the shower. She got up and walked toward the shower and decided to surprise Mulder and open the shower door.

"Scully? What a surprise? I never thought you were the kind of person that would like to take a shower with someone other then yourself?" Mulder said while was trying to process what just happen.

"I know Mulder, I'm surprise myself, but I just thought hey the water is already running, and it's warm and heck just go in and surprise him. Plus, I wouldn't do this with anyone else but you."

Mulder smile and gave her a kiss and continued what he was doing.

After Mulder and Scully finished taking a shower they both went back onto the bed to decide what's the next step to take in their lives.

"Mulder, Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Scully, but I do know that we have to stay out of the public for a while. We can't go back to where we use to live."

"Why don't we try to go to Canada like Kersh said and stay there for a while until we think it's safe to come back" Scully suggested.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't trust Kersh at all and I don't know if he set it up so we would go there and then when we get there the government would be there and get us there."

"Mulder! Kersh helped you escape from that prison."

"I know he did, but I still don't truly trust him yet," Mulder said.

"Okay Mulder, I understand. We won't go to Canada."

"Thanks Scully, I knew you would understand. You're the only one who I trust and understand me the most."

"So where else can we go?" Scully asked

"We could stay here for a while and see how it works. I always like it here and I know you will probably like it. Plus, no one knows us here."

"I don't know, I want to still be close to my mother just incase anything happens to her. I was thinking we could go back east but to Virginia." Scully suggest while thinking about her mother because she knew how her mother would feel if her only daughter is a million miles away.

"Alright Scully, I know how much you are so close to your mother and how much you love her so we'll go to Virginia."

"Thanks Mulder! I love you!" Scully gave Mulder a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too! I want you to be happy and if going to Virginia make you happy then I'm happy too." Mulder smiled

"Mulder, I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Me too Scully, I'm always happy when I'm with you too. Well, I think we should start to go then. When we get to Virginia we'll decide where we should stay."

"Okay Mulder, but let me first call my mother and tell her where I am and tell her that everything is fine"

Scully reached for the phone and dialed up her mother. Mulder got up to change but gave a small kiss on her cheek before he got off the bed. Scully just smiled at him.

Again, this was my first fanfic, so tell me what you think.


End file.
